Rick Shay
Rick Oswald Shay *'First Appearance:' The Old Warrior (cameo), Cannon Fodder (unnamed) *'Affiliations:' Skarloey Railway, Skarloey Railway Investigation Team *'Friends:' Weaver, Vegard, The Thin Controller, Gregory Larson, Roxanne Sam *'Enemies:' Victor, Paxton, Duke, Thumper, Sir Handel, Foreman Okamoto *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends, TrevorPalVA (Blunderbuss only), Tyler Hildebrand (Swashbuckler onwards) Rick Oswald Shay is an American self-proclaimed ranger. He loves to go on adventures with Weaver, Vegard, and The Thin Controller. Bio Rick Shay was born in Longview, Texas, and attended University with the Thin Controller, Vegard, and Weaver. During their younger years, they had many adventures and memorable excursions. However, Rick's adventuring days have never ceased, and the Thin Controller is trying to uphold a responsible position running a railway. He barges in frequently, hoping to rekindle the Thin Controller's love of adventure! Rick Shay was a part of the investigation party in Cannon Fodder. The group was only able to enter the fortress with a cleverly aimed ricochet from his twin revolvers! In Pigeon Hunting, Rick Shay and Vegard helped apprehended the second band of pigeon hunters who opened fire at Ivo Hugh's firework's train. In Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Rick Shay was invited to join the festivities as one of the Thin Controller's close friends. In Munitions, Rick Shay has a second unfathomable ricochet to open a fortress gate, this time from behind the back! In Blunderbuss, Rick Shay and Weaver came to The Blue Mountain Quarry to visit their University friend The Thin Controller, but accidentally set off some explosives, causing an avalanche! The two were arrested, along with Vegard, after causing a disturbance at Crovan's Gate Works. Persona Rick Shay is a rough and tumble Texan who looks for an excuse to shoot things. He loves the thrill of adventure and is constantly exploring new territory on Sodor and other places when he gets the chance. He often bickers with Weaver, but has a great deal of respect for Vegard, a polished rifleman. Rick is very proud of his middle initial for obvious reasons. "Rick O. Shay." Appearances *'Season 1:' **The Old Warrior (cameo) **Rendezvous with Disaster (cameo) **Will Power (cameo) **Cannon Fodder (unnamed) **Sidney (cameo) **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Pigeon Hunting (cameo) **Serendipity (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **Young Tucker (cameo) **Just Another Wild Goose Chase (cameo) **Munitions (cameo) **Blunderbuss **Swashbuckler Trivia *Rick has been to jail at least once before the events of Blunderbuss. Gallery The Thin Controller.jpg Fearless Freddie and Rick Shay.jpg|Rick beside Freddie. The University 4.jpg|Homage to the University Days. Misfire by Rock Shay.jpg|"I've never had a misfire in my whole LIFE!" Rick, Vegard, and Weaver in Jail.jpg|Rick Shay, Weaver, and Vegard in Vicarstown Jail. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.57.22 PM.png|Rick and Weaver at the BMQ. Duke, Rick, and Weaver at the Blue Mountain Quarry.jpg|Rick and Weaver speaking to Thumper and Duke at the BMQ. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.58.17 PM.png|Rick and Weaver. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.58.51 PM.png|"Well dangit..." Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.59.23 PM.png|Rick and Weaver at Crovan's Gate Works. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.05 PM.png|The three buddies at Crovan's Gate Works. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.21 PM.png|The three in jail. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.04.50 PM.png|Rick, Weaver, and Vegard in a gunpowder warehouse. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.07.56 PM.png|Rick trekking through the forest. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.37.38 AM.png|Rick, Weaver, and Young Tucker. Swashbuckler22.png|Rick along with the Thin Controller, Weaver, Vegard, and Gregory Larson. File:PaxtonandNorman10.png File:TheOldWarriorToby.png|Rick Shay and Toby. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.13.54 PM.png Rick Weaver and Vegard at a secret place.JPG File:Swashbuckler23.png Swashbuckler88.png Swashbuckler90.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters